Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)
Rob the Robot is a Canadian-American CGI children's comedy-science fiction-adventure animated revival of the 2010-2017 series of the same name. The continuation of the show was produced by Disney Television Animation (after Disney bought the rights to ''Rob the Robot ''from Entertainment One), with it's original studios One Animation and Amberwood Entertainment. Premise The revival of the series is pretty much the same as the original. It follows four young friends of undefined ages; Rob, the metal leader of the group, Ema, the odd one out who likes to dance, T-K, the genius and toolkit of the group, and Orbit, a clumsy yet artistic fellow, as they embark on adventures to various planets to solve problems/engage in their fun activity. Characters Main characters * '''Rob '(voiced by Stacey DePass): The main protagonist of the revival. A young metal robot, he is curious and adventurous, and he will not hesitate to plan a mission, whether it is to solve problems or to just have fun. In Season 2, he adopts and becomes a father figure to an even younger robot from the Robot Planet who he names Rob Jr. * 'Ema '(voiced by Camden Angelis): The only person in the group who is not a robot, Ema the alien is a spunk of lively energy who likes to dance. * '''T-K (voiced by Jordi Mand): A red robot who moves around with a built-on wheel, she is one-of-a-kind, possessing the ability to keep objects in her trusty hammerspace tummy trunk, regardless of size. In the revival, her name is now spelled "T-K" with a hyphen. * Orbit '(voiced by Jake Beale; Connor Fielding in season 2 and 3): An orange robot with two bandages taped to the back of his head, a chip on his forehead, crooked antenna and two tank-like threads as feet. Although he might be a talented artist, he is also often clumsy. * '''Rob Jr. '(voiced by Stacey DePass): Rob's adopted son who makes his debut in Season 2. He is basically a smaller clone of his father with a beanie cap where his antenna should be. He is similar in personality to Wade from the comic strip U.S. Acres, being afraid of almost everything; because of this, he is said to be the polar opposite of his curious and adventurous dad, but nonetheless he doesn't hesitate to join a mission Rob plans. He also has a fear of mice, which he expresses towards Squeak. Despite his cowardly nature however, he loves his adoptive father very much and gets along pretty fine with him, Ema, T-K and Orbit. He is the youngest, shortest, and most innocent member in the gang. * 'Mission Control '(voiced by John Stocker): The person who chooses the correct planets the gang wants to go to. He is merely a huge robotic hand hanging from the rocket's ceiling. * 'Squeak '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The gang's pet wind-up mouse who often accompanies his owners on their missions. Besides his new voice actor, he remains unchanged in the revival. Recurring characters * 'Mea '(voiced by Tara Strong): Ema's cousin who resembles her but has dandelion-colored skin, purple pajamas with two buttons instead of a zipper, no visible nostrils, blue bows on her antennae in place of the pink things Ema wears on hers, and is a tad shorter than Ema. * News Reporter (voiced by Justin Roiland): In every episode, The reporter tells the team about what's happening around every planet, but sometimes, he just loves hamburgers. * Crazy Crow (voiced by Tom Kenny): He just a crazy crow cartoon character that Rob and the gang love to watch, Although it's their favourite show. The animation for Crazy Crow was done by Rough Draft Studios Inc Voice Cast Stacey DePass As Rob and Rob Jr. (Season 2-3) Camden Angelis As Ema Jordi Mand As T-K Jake Beale as Orbit (Season 1) Connor Fielding as Orbit (Season 2-3) John Stocker As Mission Control Dee Bradley Baker As Squeak Tara Strong As Mea Justin Roiland As News Reporter Tom Kenny As Crazy Crow Scott Menville As Radical Dude #1 Robbie Daymond As Radical Dude #2 Isaiah Slater As Radical Dude #3 Voice Cast Cameos Brent Iwan As Mickey Mouse Daniel Ross As Donald Duck Bill Farmer As Goofy and Pluto Russi Taylor As Minnie Mouse Tress MacNeille As Daisy Duck Jim Cummings As Pete Joshua Morris (the current voice of Danny Dog on Peppa Pig) as Tibro ("Happy Clone Day!") Grey Griffin As Young Robot #1 And #4 Abigail Oliver As Young Robot #2 And #5 Lara Jill Miller As Young Robot #3 Episodes See List of Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival) episodes Gallery Posters Disney Rob the Robot poster.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 2.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 3.png Disney Rob the Robot poster 4.png Characters Rob.PNG|Rob Ema.PNG|Ema T-K.PNG|T-K Orbit the Orange Robot.PNG|Orbit Squeak (Rob the Robot).PNG|Squeak Mission Control.PNG|Mission Control Miscellaneous Disney Robin Le Robot logo.png|French logo Game 11 days after it's release, Disney Mobile and TVOKids released another spin-off of ''Where's My Water? ''entitled ''Where's My Rob? on January 19. It was released for the iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Windows. Miniseries As with most Disney Junior shows, a miniseries spun off from the reboot titled Orbit's Painting Pain ''was aired a few days after it's release. The episodes in this miniseries were occasionally aired before a Disney Junior show would come next. Trivia * The Pick a Planet song played before the gang selects a planet from Mission Control has been slightly recomposed to be more upbeat and funky. * Due to Disney now owning ''Rob the Robot ''in 2018 as said above, the Disney logo now appears at the top of the ''Rob the Robot ''logo, both in the end of the opening sequence and in posters. * Despite One Animation still being credited, Jam Filled Toronto now does the animation, and as a result now has smoother and realistic shading with much more clearer shadows, to distinguish the series from the original non-Disney version. * Now has it's own tropes page. * This is the second non-Disney cartoon to be made into one, the first being ''Doug ''and the third one being ''Muppet Babies; it is also the first Canadian cartoon to be made into an American Disney cartoon. * A portrait of Rob wearing Mickey Mouse ears can be seen frequently in the rocket at the beginning of each episodes. Giving the fact that the revival was made by Disney, it was probably intentional. ** Alongside that, there is also a portrait of Orbit wearing Goofy's hat, making sense because of the similarities between both Orbit and Goofy: *** They have a tendency to get injured due to their recklessness. *** They both have a signature chuckle; Goofy has "Ah-hyuck!" while Orbit has a pre-recorded chuckle that is heard frequently in most episodes. * A character from the show now narrates the title of an episode, just like most Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior shows. The character who narrates it is usually the episode's focus; for example, in "The Bot in the Cloth", Rob narrates that episode's title. * The show's cast will be composed of both Canadian and American voice actors. * The official trailer for the show was released at SDCC 2017. * Before the season 2 premiere in New York City, there's a clip on Youtube which features Rob and friends dressed up as famous Disney Junior characters. * The promo for the upcoming episode ''Rewind Day/Rob's Pizzeria" was inspired by some promos on Disney XD. * Crazy Crow, being voiced by Tom Kenny, sounds like the Mayor from ''The Powerpuff Girls ''with a hint of SpongeBob's voice thrown in. * Some Hidden Mickeys can be seen in some episodes. * The Disney Junior logo as seen in promos of the reboot has the "J" as the rocket, the "u" as T-K, the "n" as Ema, the "i" as Rob, the "o" as Orbit and the "r" as Squeak. * A Season 2 Official Trailer Was Released At SDCC 2018 * The Season 1 After Party In Chicago Features A Animated Video Featuring Rob And Friends Dressing Up As Favourite Disney XD, Disney Channel, And Diffrent Disney Junior Characters. * This Show Will Be Nominated For Kids Choice Awards 2019 For Favourite Preschool Show. Release Dates For The Show On Disney Junior. January 8th: USA January 19th: Canada March 11th: UK, France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Category:2018 Category:2018 shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 TV Shows Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Robots Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's television series Category:Revival Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Amberwood Entertainment Category:One Animation Category:Canadian series Category:Rob the Robot Category:Canadian American Category:Canadian-American shows Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Canada Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Kids Shows Category:Slapstick Category:Television shows about Aliens